1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a vertical alignment liquid crystal display (VA-LCD) device and a method for driving the VA-LCD device.
2. Description of Related Art
Since liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal display device emit no light themselves, illumination by a light source is necessary to display clear and sharp text and images. By controlling the torsion of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display device with gray voltages, the liquid crystal display device can control the transmission of light beams emitted from a light source, so that the liquid crystal display device can display images.
Twist-nematic type liquid crystal display (TN-LCD) devices, while commonly used, are limited by a correspondingly narrow viewing angle, such that different colors are viewed from different angles. To overcome the problem, a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA-LCD) device and a patterned vertically aligned liquid crystal display (PVA-LCD) device have been developed. By disposing a plurality of “<” shaped protrusions or grooves on the inner surfaces of substrates, each pixel of the MVA-LCD device or PVA-LCD device is divided into a plurality of domains. The liquid crystal molecules of each domain are aligned at different angles, so as to widen the viewing angle of the LCD device.
However, a long optical axis of the liquid crystal molecule has a refractive index different from that of a short optical axis of the liquid crystal molecule, generating color shift when viewed from different angles, thus the MVA-LCD device still has limited display quality.
What is needed, is an liquid crystal display device that can over come the described limitations.